Masha and her Two Dads
by strong man
Summary: I story I just thought of doing since I watched the show on my cruise and the title says it all so don't ask


**_This is a special fic that no one had heard of "Masha and the Bear...anyway the bear can't speak so this is gonna be the one and only silent fanfic, Masha is voiced by Livvy Stubenrauch as well as singing by Katie Lopez but the show is just 7 minutes long so I'm gonna make it longer_**

**_Rated: M but no sex intended_**

Masha was practicing her singing in her room while her father, Steve who was out in the woods taking up modeling as his career

Banjo was humming along the woods looking for some honey but heard some music (Booty by Jennifer Lopez Feat. Iggy Azalea) in his ear drums so he hid behind a bush and very quietly peeked through, he stuck out his toung with drool dripping from his mouth as he found something way sweeter...a nice big booty and that nice butt belonged to Steve

His eyes morphed into big red hearts with the dancing bear inside of 'em, he leaned in closer to get a better look but fell forward instead straddling Steve so he took into hiding in his shower

Banjo slowly got to off of the ground and thought for a while before coming to a perfect solution that just might get his affection

Steve sat on the floor with his head buried in his knees crying, he was so embarrassed that someone saw him

* * *

Banjo made his way to the meadow to pick some Sunflowers, he smiled as he picked them up then sighed before having a romantic fantasy if he was that bear's dance partner

**Dream World:**

Banjo was wearing a fancy tux with a bow-tie and top hat while Steve wore nothing but a toto then Banjo stepped out in the middle and took out a hand

The song Crazy on the Dance Floor by Sabrina Bryan played in the background while Banjo pulled Steve close to his belly then he caught a rose in his mouth meaning that he wanted to be with him forever

Steve sighed in loveliness and let his body go then Banjo guided him through the rest of the dance

When they were done, Banjo finished it off with a dip then everyone cheered for them, clapping their hands and whistling as he pulled him slowly into a kiss

**End of Dream**

Steve was in his room sitting on his king-sized bed still crying when he heard a knock on the door causing him to get up and answered it

It was Masha but behind her was Banjo standing with flowers behind his back with a plain smile

"I'll just leave you two alone" She said before going into her room to practice more of her singing then after she disappeared, Steve just went into his bathroom and Banjo followed him

He saw the model laying against the wall so Banjo went up to him and explained why he was spying

Out of his mouth came sweet and emotional words that made the other cry tears of joy and Banjo pulled out a dozen of roses all wrapped up with a red bow to the stem yo give to the other bear

It was then that Steve got on his knees and hugged him which Banjo thought was surprising then Steve pulled back to get a clean long look at him

He nuzzled into his upper chest, feeling his man-boobs which Banjo took a liking to real quickly and he pushed the other against the wall and he went against him like a sandwich

Both did not realized what they were doing but they knew that it was natural to feel this way...anyway Steve raised both his arms and Banjo slowly licked his arm-pits causing the other to moan then he made his way into his mouth

Banjo felt a very surprising feeling, Steve wrapped both his paws around him but he was real careful not to scratch him then gasped when Steve smacked his booty making him blush

Banjo stood his boyfriend up to connect with his face then asked him if he could give him a lap dance...Steve was more then happy to give his lover what he desired so he turned around and bent down

He started with his famous booty shake and that made Banjo lick his lips

"This was much sweeter then honey" He thought to himself before turning around and did the same exact thing Steve did but together

Suddenly, they heard footsteps making the two stop and sat on the bed like nothing happened cause she was too young to know about grownup stuff

"Bear..Banjo, wanna hear the new song that I just wrote? Masha said show her daddy the song

He smiled and nodded then the Russin girl stood in from of the two and started to sing

**One cold morning when Masha was lost in the snow... a bear was walking, ****Baby Masha was crying in her basket that her parents put her him before they were attacked and killed by wolves. **

**The bear crawled into the igloo, saw a basket and went towards it but looked around for the parents then when he was that no one was around, he looked at the baby who cooed to pick her up and he did**

**He sighed in carelessness knowing that he was going to be that one who feed her, teach her lessons and tak care of her all by himself so he put her back in the basket and crawled back outside**

**Masha kiasked his new dad's cheek before he walked back to his home**

**(O)**

**Steve was humming to himself as he was heating up some warm milk for the baby who was sitting in a wooden high-chair and he was wearing a pink apron with flowers**

**Next, he sat on his bed and rocked her to sleep with a song he made up but it was just humming and when she finally did, he placed her in her crib before pulling the covers over her, kissing her forehead and going into the kitchen to do the dishes**

* * *

**_T_****_he last part of this is that I put the song telling a story but if you wanna know how I know this show, I was in Florida on a ship and the craziest thing happened, the commercials were all in Spanish...true story_**

**_Anyway, you remember Banjo..he's a video game character and if you like this chapter then write a review _**


End file.
